Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playthings
by Kaycedilla0414
Summary: Title basically says it all. What happens when Team Gibbs has too much time on their hands? Not sure if I should leave it as is or add more chapters. Please read and review.
1. Drunken Card Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Director Shepard is still alive in this. This is just a bunch of randomness I thought up because I have my days and nights mixed up and nothing better to do. Basically this is about what our favorite NCIS team does when they have too much spare time on their hands. Hope you all enjoy(:**

**Chapter One: Drunken Card Games**

It was late one evening and Director Shepard had issued a lockdown procedure at the request of her superiors. She assured everyone that it was simply a drill but asked that everyone stayed inside until further notice, apologizing to those that were about to head home for the night. It was during this time that Team Gibbs was able to wrap up the paper work they had planned to put off until the morning.

"We've been here for two hours now!" whined Tony dramatically.

"Surely you had nothing more important to do," Ziva said with a sigh at Tony's complaining.

"Sleep! I don't know about ninjas, but senior field agents need sleep!" Tony replied. Ziva shot him a look then returned to shining her knife.

After another twenty minutes of McGee typing away on his computer, Ziva cleaning her weapons and Tony playing games, they all received e-mails from their favorite Forensic Scientist.

'_Alcohol. Cards. Who's in?' _

"And the day is saved!" Tony smiled, looking at the other two agents.

"Cards and alcohol? Is she talking about gambling?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter either way. It beats sitting here doing nothing!" Tony countered.

"But Boss told us to stay put," McGee interjected.

"Don't be a McGoober. He said stay put, as in stay in the building. Technically, Labby is still in the building," DiNozzo smirked as he stood to exit the bullpen.

"I have a bad feeling about this," McGee said to himself and he followed Tony. Ziva followed the boys after deciding to bring her newly cleaned weapons along just in case. They entered the elevator and headed to see what Abby had in mind.

They entered her lab to see her distilling alcohol, shuffling a deck of cards putting a case of beer in her refrigerator, bobbing her head slightly to the music coming from her stereo. She turned around with a smile. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey Abs, what did you have in mind?" Tony said as he walked to examine the distilling process.

"Weeelllll," she smirked menacingly, "I was talking to my friend from college earlier and we were talking about the good ole times when we'd party on the weekend after an important exam and drunken card games came up. I was thinking that maybe it would be fun to play them again and then the Director did this lockdown and so I thought why not now? It's the perfect opportunity!"

"I like the way you think! My frat brothers and I used to do the same thing!" Tony laughed.

McGee looked unsure. "Are we technically still working? Wouldn't Gibbs kill us if he found out that we were drinking at the Navy Yard?"

"Tim has a point," Ziva agreed.

"It's okay. I mean, if you're scared, all you have to do is admit it, although I am disappointed that something as simple as a card game and alcohol could scare off Ziva David," mocked the eldest agent.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and for a moment Tony was scared. "What did you have in mind, Abby?" she asked, without removing her eyes from the senior field agent.

Instead of answering Abby turned to look at McGee with the sweetest face she could muster. He looked at her and then to Tony who wore a goofy grin. Even Ziva looked at him impatiently. "Fine," he huffed.

"I was thinking Captain Dickhead!" Abby said with a huge smile, her jade eyes dancing at the possibilities.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked, shock written across her face. Tony's eyes meanwhile sparkled. McGee shook his head as if to rid himself of memories.

"It's a really fun drinking game that you play with cards!" the Goth chirped.

"Let's sit and we can explain it to you as we go," Tony said as he led her to sit at the lab table. "McWorryWart, grab four beers, Abby get the music and cards. We're about to have ourselves a little fun!"

*Hour and a half later*

Gibbs and the director exited her office and stood on the catwalk overlooking the bullpen.

"Seems like you've lost something, Jethro," Jenny said as she raised an eyebrow at the empty bullpen.

"Seems like I've lost three somethings," Gibbs said roughly as he took out his cell to phone Ducky. After a few rings Ducky answered.

"NCIS autopsy. Dr. Mallard speaking," came the old man's accented voice.

"Duck, you wouldn't happen to have my agents down there would you?" Gibbs asked.

"Why no, Jethro. I haven't seen them since we wrapped up the case. Have you called Abigail?" Ducky asked.

"I was going there next. Thanks, Duck," and with that he hung up. He had a bad feeling as he headed to the elevator, Director Shepard hot on his heels.

"Pick a category, McGee!" slurred Abby upon seeing McGee's card.

"Superheroes! Batman!" McGee called out loud.

"Superman!" called out Ziva.

"Spiderman!" came Tony's loud reply.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. Everyone accepted her answer with a good laugh.

"Thor!" said McGee with a confident smile.

Ziva was at a lost and so she took a drink and picked a card.

"Nine. Rhyme, yes?" she asked. The others nodded. "Gibbs!"

"Ribs!" Tony rhymed.

"Dibs!" Abby added.

"Fibs!" McGee spit out.

"Bibs!" Ziva yelled after thinking for a quick second.

Tony scrunched up his face as he racked his brain for a word.

"Too long! Drink!" McGee said as he pointed to Tony's drink. Tony took a drink and picked a card.

"Phaha, ten is for skin! Take it off!" Abby giggled. Tony swore under his breath as he took off his shirt and tossed in it in a pile with his predisposed jacket, shoes, tie, and socks.

Abby picked a card. "Eight, pick a date," Tony said.

"Director!"

"You can't pick the Director, Abs. Although I must say, that would be cool to see you two on a real date," Tony smirked as he cooked up fantasies in his mind. No one laughed at his joke.

"She's behind me isn't she?" Tony asked. He turned around to come face to face with Gibbs who passed him a swift slap to the back of the head.  
"Thank you, Jethro," Jenny said sharply, eyes her agents.

Gibbs pulled the card off of Abby's forehead and looked around at the many beer bottles and shot glasses that littered the lab, everyone too scared to move.

"Clean this up. NOW!" he ordered and everyone dispersed, grabbing bottles as they went. Before he and Jenny exited the room he turned around. "And Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, Boss!" Tony answered.

"Put your freakin' clothes on!"

"Of course, Boss!" Tony replied as he scooped his clothes up off the floor and started getting dressed.

END.

**I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC! I personally love playing this game and to those who haven't played it, I recommend it. Please review and let me know if I should put some more chapters of different random adventures with Team Gibbs. I'm not sure if I want to make this a one-shot or not. Thanks!**


	2. Karaoke and Caffeine

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any movie/song/book mentioned. I am merely borrowing them for mischief. **

**A/N: So I've decided to add more chapters. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Chapter Two: Karaoke and Caffeine.**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen after going for his third coffee run. It was one in the afternoon and that particular day had been very uneventful. There wasn't even any paperwork to follow up on, not that he was complaining.

Something didn't feel right as he sat at his desk. McGee typing away at something furiously on his computer, Ziva was reading some classic, _Pride and Prejudice_, from the looks of it and DiNozzo was… not at his desk.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked irritably.

"Who, Boss?" McGee asked innocently.

"The Easter Bunny," Gibbs bit back sarcastically, throwing in a trademark 'duh' look at his agent.

"If by Easter Bunny you are referring to Tony, he left a while ago with Abby," Ziva said as she looked up from her book.

"She came up here and they were whispering for a bit and then scurried off," McGee added.

He debated whether he should go get them or if he should just go see Jenny and bother her some but as he thought back to months previous when Abby had decided it was a good idea to play Captain Dickhead during a lockdown drill, he decided bothering Jenny could wait. His two "children" shouldn't be left alone for long. Idle hands, were, after all, the devil's playthings.

With a heavy sigh he took his coffee and headed to the elevator. He headed to autopsy, wondering if they were planning another prank on poor Jimmy. As he entered the cold room he paused and raised an eyebrow.

Palmer and Ducky had bands on their heads and a card was being held on the band. Each band had a different word. The objective of the game was to guess the word on your own band without looking at the card using only questions.

"Am I an animal?" Palmer asked.

"That's more information than I need to know, Jimmy," Gibbs said. Palmer froze like a deer in the headlights. His mouth hung open in embarrassment and fear.

"Hello, Jethro. What do I owe this pleasure?" Ducky asked sheepishly.

"I seem to have misplaced some things," Gibbs replied after carefully choosing his words.

"Oh?" inquired Ducky. He had known Gibbs for a long time and it wasn't like him to misplace things.

"Abby and DiNozzo," the agent explained.

The older gentleman chuckled. "I do suggest that you find them, Jethro, and quickly. Those two alone are quite mischievous so I can only imagine what trouble they can concoct together. We can't have any more drunken escapades." After the drunken card game Gibbs had made the team go help Ducky clean the autopsy top to bottom with toothbrushes. It'd taken hours but the two older men and the Director had shared many laughs at the expense of the drunken "children".

"I know, Duck," Gibbs said as he turned and made an exit. He pressed the elevator button that would bring him to Abby's lab and prepared himself for what was to come.

"If they're drunk again…," Gibbs swore as he exited the elevator and headed to Abby's lab. Gibbs managed to sneak into the lab without being noticed and kept to the shadows as he observed the Abby and the DiNozzo in their seemingly natural habitats.

The counter top and computer desk in Abby's lab was littered with empty Caff-Pow cups and candy wrappers. His employees weren't drunk; they were simply on a caffeine high.

Gibbs wanted to say something as he watched Abby and DiNizzo jump on a small trampoline lying in the middle of the lab but they were half way through "Fergalicious" and he was too stunned and scared to interrupt.

It wasn't until the next song came on that Gibbs was able to process what was going on in front of him.

Abby and DiNozzo were on a caffeine high and were singing karaoke while jumping on a trampoline in the forensic lab of NCIS.

"Summer lovin, had me a blast!" Tony sang.

"Summer lovin, happened so fast!" Abby continued.

"Met a girl, crazy for me!"

"Met a boy, cute as can be!"

"Summer days, drifting away to, uh oh, summer nights!" they sang together. "Uh Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!"

"Tell me more, tell me more" Tony sang as he bounced Abby super high in the air.

"Did you get very far?" she sang as she tried not to laugh from sheer giddiness.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Tony added.

"Yes, please, tell me more," Gibbs spoke up. The two stopped mid jump and looked at each other, eyes wide and full of fear. Gibbs turned the music off and looked at the two. "Feel free to explain at any time," Gibbs addressed.

"We were bored, Gibbs," Abby whined. Gibbs glanced at Tony who was shaking but he wasn't sure if it was from the caffeine or fear.

Gibbs glared at them a little longer. "Clean this up. NOW!" he ordered. His eldest and youngest child sprinted across the lab, quickly throwing away the caffeinated drinks and candy wrappers.

The older man looked at the side of the trampoline and sighed. "DiNozzo!" he barked.

"Yes, Boss!" Tony answered. Gibbs motioned him to come closer. DiNizzo looked at Abby wide eyed and hesitantly inched closer.

Gibbs passed a quick head slap to Tony and exclaimed "Put your FREAKIN' clothes on, DiNozzo!" as he pointed to Tony's jacket, shoes and tie in a pile on the floor.

"But look at Abby's…" Tony started, but was cut off by another smack to his head.

"I wasn't talking about Abby's stuff," Gibbs countered although he'd very well seen Abby's boots and lab coat on the floor.

"Since you two have so much energy and nothing to do meet me in the evidence locker in ten minutes with toothbrushes," and with that he exited the room. "I work with animals," he sighed as the elevator door closed and he headed to the evidence locker to administer punishments.

**There it is you guys! Hope you all enjoyed and once again I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I know those songs aren't something Abby would normally listen to but for the sake of the story cut me some slack. As for how Abby got a trampoline in her lab… she's Abby. How does Gibbs get the boats out his basement? He's Gibbs. Feel free to give me any ideas on things they can do. Thanks again. Please review. **


	3. Sweetie Pie

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**A/N: So here's chapter three. I must warn you all in advance, this has been written as I've been drinking and it's one a.m. where I am so I will apologize in advance. Hope you all enjoy nonetheless. **

**Chapter Three: Sweetie Pie**

"I'm hungry," Tony stated to no one in particular.

"You're always hungry, Tony. You are like a bottomless hole," Ziva countered.

"Pit," Tony, McGee, and Abby corrected.

"Whatever," Ziva mumbled and she turned her head.

"Abs, don't you have any food down here?" Tony whined.

"Let's bake some sweets!" Abby smiled.

"I don't want anything sweet. I want a juice cheeseburger or a delicious pizza or some Chinese takeout," Tony all but drooled.

"Well I want some sweets!" Abby snapped.

"Well how come we have to eat what you want?" Tony asked.

"Because one, I'm a girl and for the next week if you deny me what I want I could easily get away with making your life a living hell which leads me to two, I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence behind. Best part of it all is that three, I'm Gibbs' favorite and he would consent to it all," came the Goth's menacing monologue.

"So are we making cookies or a cake?" DiNozzo asked his "sister".

"I was thinking we could each make something of our own," chirped the younger girl as she headed to the cabinets in her office and started pulling out different ingredients.

"I think I am going to make cinnamon buns. I used to eat them… back home," Ziva concluded with a sad smile. Truth was that when Tali was still alive she and Ari would go to a coffee house with their little sister down town and they would all talk and have cinnamon rolls like normal siblings would.

"I'm going to make a red velvet cake. Sarah and I used to make them all the time with Penny," McGee added.

"I'm going to make blueberry muffins," Tony decided with a nod.

"I'm going to make danishes because I know Gibbs and the Director like them too," said Abby proudly and she grabbed each of her friends a mixing bowl, forks, spoons, whisks and measuring cups. Soon her entire lab had been turned into a bakery. Flour, sugar, salt, eggs, milk, cooking oil, butter, baking powder, cinnamon, icing, cake mix, blueberries, and fillings littered the normally pristine lab.

"This is kind of relaxing," McGee admitted after adding eggs to his cake mix.

"Easy McPillsbury Dough Boy, I think there's enough estrogen in here without you getting emotional," Tony scoffed as he added chopped blueberries to his mixing bowl.

"Uh oh," Abby said as she dropped her cup of flour on the table, sending a white cloud into the air.

"Aww, Abs! This is a nice jacket!" Tony huffed as he put down his whisk and took off his jacket and tie and put it on the chair behind him.

"Well that is your fault for wearing such expensive clothes to work," Ziva pointed out sharply.

Tony glared at her. "Well, Zee-Va, I just so happen to own nothing but the best so excuse me for not having an option in the matter."

It was then that Ziva began to sprinkle her batter with a little cinnamon, causing a small cloud of it to ascend into the air. "That stuff's really stro… ACHOO!" McGee sneezed. As he was trying to cover his mouth his batter covered spoon touched Tony's white shirt.

"THANKS, MCMARTHA STEWART!" That's going to no doubt leave a stain!" Tony growled as he eyed his shirt.

"Well take it off. I have something that can take it out before it does any damage," Abby said as Tony unbuttoned his shirt.

"Please tell me that you are not thinking of baking those muffins without a shirt," Ziva commented.

"And why not? I don't have anything else to wear," the senior field agent pointed out.

"Two words: excessive hair."

"You can wear Chip's old lab coat?" Abby offered.

"He tried to pin me for murder and kill you, Abs. Why would I want to wear his lab coat?"

"Because I want some muffins and I'm the favorite,"

Tony glared but went into Abby's office to find Chip's old lab coat without a word.

"If Gibbs saw us baking while we were at work I'm pretty sure he would head slap us til we had a concussion," McGee said as he began making cream cheese frosting for his red velvet cake.

"He'd head slap you three. He's just look at me and give me a 'stern' talking to and I'd bat my eyelashes and pout and then hand him a Danish and smile and he'd smile and kiss my cheek and be on his way," Abby laughed.

"Must be nice," Tony grumbled as he buttoned the middle button of the lab coat.

"This reminds me of something I saw on a porn that one time we had that case with the wives that were running that website," Abby said.

"Ahh, Naughty Neighbors," Tony stated dreamily.

"That was the first time I met Chip. There was this skit that involved a naughty lab tech and the repair man and the lab was only wearing her lab…" Abby stopped when she saw the face of the other team members. They were all looking at her with a raised eyebrow, the boys even looked a little anxious for her to continue. "Never mind,"

*Meanwhile in MTAC*

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the follow up. Please feel free to contact me if there is anything I can do for you," Director Shepard politely and professionally said as the director of Homeland Security bid his farewell and signed off.

"I'm going for coffee," Jenny sighed heavily on the side of Gibbs. He smiled and they exited MTAC.

"Gibbs," Jenny said a little concerned as they looked down at the bullpen.

"I know, Jen. I see it too," he replied as he looked around for his agents.

They looked at each other and only had to say one word, "Abby,"

Gibbs recalled the last two times that his agents ended up missing on slow days and Abby had been involved. The first time had involved all four of his "children" and a drunken card game. The second time involved Abby and Tony drinking way too many caffeinated beverages and eating entirely too much candy. Gibbs ended up walking in on them singing "Fergalicious" and "Summer Lovin'" while jumping on a trampoline in Abby's lab. He proceeded to call Abby "Abbylicious" and Tony random characters from Grease any chance he could.

*In the lab*

"Tony, you got flour all over my new combat boots!" Abby cried as she nudged him with her elbow. He then fell into McGee who nudged Ziva who ended up spilling cinnamon on Abby.

"Stop it, Tony. You are going to ruin my cinnamon rolls,"

"Why are you blaming me? It was McPaula Dean that hit you!"

"That is because you pushed him,"

"That's only because Abby pushed me!" he explained.

"Don't blame me! You got flour all over me!" defended Abby as she threw an egg shell at Tony's head.

"What was that for? Ziva put cinnamon on you!"

"You started pushing everyone else!" snapped Abby. Tony then went to put his muffins in the oven and on his way he bumped McGee roughly.

"Back off, DiNozzo!" McGee said.

"Or what McCrocker?"

"Leave Timmy alone!" the forensic scientist yelled as she put some strawberry filing in Tony's hair.

"Really!?" My hair, Abs?!" He took a handful of flour and threw it at Abby, also hitting Ziva in the process.

McGee put his cake in the second oven and turned around just in time to see an egg fly past his face and hit Tony on the forehead. Tony wiped his face with his hand and flung the egg goo at Ziva. As Tony grabbed the salt, Abby tried to take it away, only to be splashed with milk that Ziva had thrown at Tony.

"Not cool, Z!" Abby shrieked as she launched a fistful of butter at Ziva, hitting both she and McGee. McGee smirked and flung a spoon of icing at Abby, hitting her cheek and laugh to see it sticking there. It happened within a matter of second but all hell had broken loose.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gibbs yelled as he walked in. The team froze mid movement. Ziva looked down at the table in shame and McGee put down the egg he was holding. Tony slowly lowered his hand and Abby flicked her hand, sending the flour she'd been holding onto Tony's head without removing her eyes from Gibbs or the director.

"Explain! NOW!" Gibbs yelled, glaring at them all. They went to stand in the front of Gibbs and the Director like kids getting yelled at by their parents. Tony was first, in front of the Director, then McGee, Ziva, and lastly Abby.

"I wanted something sweet, Gibbs." Abby frowned, deciding that as the favorite it was probably safest for her to speak first.

"So you decided it was okay to act like five year olds?!" he snapped. "This is a professional establishment. You are all well trained agents and highly intelligent adults or at least that's what I thought. What the hell possessed you all to have a food fight?!"

"Well, Boss…" began Tony.

"Rhetorical question, DiNozzo!" As senior field agent I expected more from you. I expected more from all of you. I am disappointed in you all," Gibbs said as he shook his head. He knew that by saying that he was disappointed that he had deeply crushed them all because they all looked up to him as a father figure and the last thing any child wanted to hear from their parent, was that they were disappointed.

"I want you all to grab a tooth brush and by the time I come back, I want this play to shine! After you can all go and clean yourselves up," Gibbs ordered.

The team groaned at the toothbrush orders, Abby and Tony already having experienced it twice in the last few months.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Boss!" all four "children" answered.

"That's what I thought, and DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Put your FREAKIN' clothes on!"

"Of course, sorry, Boss!"

*four and a half hours later*

Gibbs was sitting in MTAC with Jenny when there was a knock on the door.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and Gibbs looked at his watch.

"The kids," he said as he got up and opened the door for the four younger adults.

They came to stand in front with each a small plate.

"We feel bad for making you so mad," Abby said as she looked at her feet.

"So we decided the least we could do was to bring you some baked goods," Ziva added.

"As a peace offerings,"

"We'd say as an apology but we all know how you feel about those, Boss," Tony stated.

"I made danishes because I know you two like them. There's a chocolate one for the Director and a plain one for you, Gibbs," Abby held the plate out to Gibbs who took it with a small smirk.

"And I have cinnamon rolls. I used to eat them with my family back home," Ziva handed her plate to Jenny who took it with a nod.

"I made red velvet cake with homemade cream cheese icing like Penny taught me," McGee said to the floor and handed his plate to Jenny also.

"I made blueberry muffins that we made for my mom every Easter." Tony held his plate out to Gibbs who took it and eyed the four pouting kids in front of him.

"What am I going to do with you four?" Gibbs asked as he put the plates down on the chair.

"Love us?" Abby suggested.

"Not head slap us into unconsciousness?" pleaded DiNozzo.

"Not fire us?" asked a hopeful McGee.

"Or reassign us," added Ziva.

"It's late. You should all be getting home," Jenny said as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The agents left one by one, telling their superiors goodnight. Before Abby left she hugged Gibbs tightly. He smirked and kissed the top of her head and signed 'favorite' against her cheek. She motioned to the Danish and he simply signed back 'you too, sweetie pie'. With a huge grin Abby skipped from MTAC and headed home.

"At least this time we got food out of their shenanigans," Jenny said as she took a bite of her red velvet cake and let out a heavenly sigh.

Jethro said nothing as he took a bite of his Danish with a smirk.

THE END

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. I've decided that I'm going to try and write ten unless I get inspiration for some more. There are spoilers from the episode Voyeur's Web (I believe that's what it's called) and I do not own any of the mentioned chefs. I also don't own the songs/movies mentioned.**


	4. Freaky Friday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So after a few reviews I've decided to turn the tables on the "kids" and have the adults have a little fun. I'm going to have a guest appearance in this chapter too. I apologize if some character profiles are OOC. I promise to try my best. **

**Chapter Four: Freaky Friday**

It was an early spring morning and the older NCIS staff was sitting in Jenny's office reminiscing about the days when they were younger and more mischievous. The younger agents had yet to arrive at work.

"Today looks like it's going to be a slow one," Mike Franks said from a chair.

"I can only hope not," Gibbs commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why's that, Probie?" Franks inquired.

"You've missed quite the adventures," chuckled Ducky, taking a sip of tea.

"Let's just say that boring days around the Navy Yard mean extra stress for Gibbs and me," the Director clarified, sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Is that so? I thought your hair looked a little greyer since I've last seen ya," the older agent teased.

Gibbs ignored the comment about his hair and said "Abs and DiNozzo are going to be the death of me. I see it coming."

"But that's the joys of fathering four children, Jethro," Ducky half joked.

"If I would have tried that with my father he would have put me over his knee in a heartbeat!" Jenny said, coming from a family with a military background.

"My dear, I do believe you have found the solution to their childish antics!" Ducky gasped.

"Whatcha got in mind over there, Doc?" asked Franks.

"There are days I'd love to put them over my knee. I'm just scared I'm gonna like it too much and get carried away," Gibbs said.

"No, Jethro. You have to teach them a lesson using their own tricks," the ME explained.

The adults smiled and began to brainstorm ideas.

*A little while later*

McGee entered the bullpen to find Director Shepard sitting at Gibbs' desk, doing paperwork.

"Umm... good morning, Director," McGee greeted.

Jenny looked up at him from over the rim of her glasses. "Don't you have paper work to do?"

"Y, Yes ma'am," he stammered. He found this strange but said nothing as he sat down and began the tons of paperwork that came two months full of nonstop cases.

The Director stood up and without a word, headed to the elevator. As she was headed out, Tony and Ziva were walking in.

"Good morning, Director," Tony greeted with a large grin.

"You two are late. I expect to see some work being done when I get back!" the Director barked and with that she left the agents stunned as the doors closed to the elevator.

"McGee, have you seen the Director this morning?" Ziva asked as they entered the bullpen.

"Yeah, she just left here. She was sitting at Gibbs' desk doing paperwork when she snapped at me and left," McGee explained.

"So the little senorita has a hornet in her bonnet, does she?" asked Ducky as he rounded the corner.

"…What?" Tony asked.

"I know I didn't stutter, Probie. You better stay clear of her if she's in a bad mood. That's what I like my little beach down in Mexico. It's quiet and I don't have to worry about this kinda stuff," Ducky said.

"Mexico?" McGee asked.

"What? Are you all hard of hearing today?" insisted Ducky as he headed up the stairs to MTAC.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure. Perhaps Ducky hit his head this morning?"

It was at that moment that Gibbs descended the stairs and walked into the bullpen.

"Where's Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I'm so glad you're here. Things are… hinky," Tony whispered.

"Why are we whispering, Tony?" Gibbs whispered back.

"Because thing… Did you just call me Tony?" the senior field agent asked.

"What am I supposed to call you, Agent DiNozzo? Now, have you seen Jen or not?" Gibbs asked again with a dramatic sigh.

"She got up and left a little while ago," McGee answered.

"And did she say where she was going?" Gibbs persisted.

"No, sir. She just got up and left. We met up with her as we were coming in. She was in the elevator," Tony said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I have an MTAC meeting in twenty minutes with SECNAV and she was supposed to brief me in on that last case. If she comes in within the next twenty minutes please tell her to meet me in MTAC."

"Of course, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Oh and Ziva, cute shoes," and with that Gibbs went back up to MTAC.

The three agents looked at each other for a long minute before running to the elevator.

"Abby has to know what's going on," Tony said as he pressed the button that would take them down to autopsy four times in a row.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"Because she's the favorite!" Tony cried, pushing the button twice more.

"Pressing the button won't make it go any faster!" McGee exclaimed, coming to the aid of the poor, defenseless elevator.

"I'm freaking out you guys!" Tony admitted.

"I will admit, this is, as Abby would put it, hinky," Ziva agreed.

They exited the elevator and barged into Abby's lab.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Something's wrong, Abs. I think Gibbs and Ducky are in trouble!" Tony cried.

Abby was on her feet in seconds. Panic overtook her happy expressions. "What happened?! Are they okay?!"

"I think it's terminal, Abs. Ducky's acting like a cowboy and Gibbs is being nice and dramatic!"

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"I've seen this in a movie once. Actually twice. Basically I think we have good news and bad news," Tony somberly said.

"What is the bad news?" Ziva asked.

"Aliens have abducted the others and brainwashed them. Any second now they will attack and start forming alien colonies on this planet!"

McGee eyed the senior agent as if questioning his mental stability. "What's the good news?"

"This is like Freaky Friday and we have to find two old Chinese ladies and get them to reverse the spell or get everyone to reconcile their difference so things can get back to normal. Has anyone felt an earthquake lately?"

"Tony… have you been using that new coffee machine again?" Abby asked.

"You do not know what is going on, Abby?" Ziva inquired.

"No, but I'm sure Ducky would. Lets go ask him. He knows everything," Abby suggested as she linked arms with Tony and led the team to the elevator.

They reached autopsy and upon entering, froze. "Well hello all," Mike Franks greeted in a fake accent.

"Hey, would you happen to know where Ducky is?" Abby asked uncertainly.

"Why no, Abigail. I haven't seen the good doctor. Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I believe so. I was just looking to ask him something," Abby smiled, backing away slowly.

"Yes well, if I see him I will let him know what you were looking for him, dear," Franks smiled back, adjusting the bow tie that he now wore on his shirt.

"Thanks," Abby called as she pushed the other three agents out of the autopsy room. As she turned around Director Shepard was standing there with a coffee in hand.

"Is there a reason you four aren't working?" she asked, eyeing them all down.

"We were looking for Ducky," Tony said.

"Unless he has your paper work I don't see any need for that, DiNozzo"

"Right, ma'am,"

Jenny simply glared at them until they clamored into the elevator and went back down to the bullpen.

"I almost called her 'Boss'" Tony said in a daze.

"I do not know what it happening," Ziva admitted.

"I'm a little freaked out," McGee admitted.

"You three go and see where they were last night and this morning before we got here. I'm going to go find Gibbs and see if I can figure something out," Abby said and as soon as the elevator doors opened she headed to the Director's office in search of Ducky or Gibbs. She needed to figure this all out before Tony cracked up.

She walked pass Cynthia who looked just as confused as her other three musketeers and headed inside. She found Gibbs sitting at the Director's desk, reading over documents and Ducky lounging in a chair in front of the desk.

"Gibbs!" Abby smiled.

"Can I help you with something, Mrs. Scuito?" Gibbs asked. Abby froze in her spot and let her hands hang loosely at her side.

"Can I have a do-over?" Abby asked.

"…Sure?" Gibbs said as he sat up in his chair and took his glasses off his face. Ducky raised an eyebrow as Abby walked back out the door and reappeared.

"Gibbs!" the Goth exclaimed with overwhelming excitement.

"Is there something I can do for you, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, _SIR_, can you be of any assistance?" Abby asked, knowing that Gibbs hated to be called sir.

"Abby…" Gibbs started in a warning tone.

"No, you aren't allowed to talk to me until you give me back my silver haired fox. The real Gibbs!" and with that she stormed out the door.

"You sure do have a way with women, Probie," Ducky laughed.

Abby took the steps two at a time as she descended to the bullpen. "I don't know what's going on but I want my Gibbs back. I want the real Director back and I want Ducky and Mike to be them."

"Everyone's being so strange," Ziva said as she tried to rack her brain for possibilities.

"What's strange, David?" Jenny asked as she entered the bullpen with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Nothing, Director," Ziva said quickly as she began working on some paperwork.

"And why are you still up here, Abs?" Jenny asked.

Abby locked eyes with her for a minute. "UGH!" the lab rat groaned as she headed to the elevator. Jen raised an eyebrow at the girl and went upstairs to her office. McGee, Ziva, and Tony let their eyes follow her until they knew she was securely in her office.

"Campfire!" Tony called and for once McGee and Ziva happily complied. They huddled in the middle of the bullpen.

"So far there is nothing suspicious. They all went home as usual and came into work as usual," Ziva said.

"There is nothing to indicate why they are all acting weird," McGee added.

"We have to be missing something. Gibbs doesn't just simply comment on how cute Ziva's shoes are or call me Tony. Last time he called me Tony was when Kate died and the time before that was when I was dying. Franks doesn't simply talk in a Scottish accent and sip tea. Ducky doesn't simply make references like a cowboy and come out of autopsy. The Director doesn't usually give us the Gibbs' stare and she's never been so short with us before!" Tony gasped.

It was then that Gibbs came down with a cup of coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face. As he walked through the bullpen he knocked their heads together. "Didn't I say to get back to work?"

They all sat there for a second in awe and confusion before scattering back to their desks and getting back to work.

*Later in Abby's Lab*

"Tony if you're here to ask me what's going on I don't know!" Abby snapped from her computer, not bothering to turn around.

"Since when did you not know something, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he placed a Caff-Pow in front of her.

"What did you call me?"

"Abs?" Gibbs said uncertainly looking around to see if he was missing something.

"You're back!" Abby cheered as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I never left,"

"But you did! What was going on Gibbs?"

Gibbs almost laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Abs." He kissed her forehead and headed to the bullpen.

Mike Franks was sitting at his desk, about to light a cigarette. "Not in here, Mike"

"This is why I miss Mexico!" Franks complained as he pocketed his lighter.

"Heavens me, Jethro, have you seen my phone? I must call mother and check up on her," Ducky said as he walked down the stairs.

"No, Duck," Gibbs replied.

"There you are Gibbs!" the Director called from the elevator. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I've pushed the meeting back as long as I can. We need to go now!"

"Alright, Jen. Calm down. Coming, Franks?" Gibbs asked as the Director headed to MTAC.

"Beats babysitting," Franks replied as he got up and followed Gibbs.

"Excuse me, I must return to my guest downstairs," Ducky said as he exited.

"What just happened?" McGee asked once they were left alone.

"I think the aliens gave up," Tony replied. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I am not sure about the aliens but I think that things are back to normal, yes?"

The elevator opened again and Palmer walked into the bullpen.

"Hey guys! What did I miss today?" he asked.

THE END

**A/N: The adults had a little fun playing this time around. I hope everyone liked it. This was more centered on the adults and their ability to still sort of have fun, although they aren't nearly as destructive as the "kids". I think Tony and Abby took it the hardest. Well anyways, please review. Til next time!**


	5. Baby Makin' Weather

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the card game mentioned. **

**A/N: Here's chapter five. My inspiration for this comes from the crappy weather that I'm having here at home, like tornado warnings on Christmas and rain for three days straight. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter Five: Baby Makin' Weather**

It was a slow day at NCIS and the weather wasn't exactly the best. It was cold and gloomy and the rain hadn't stopped in days.

The Director sat in a chair at Abby's lab table with Ziva on her right and Abby on her left. They were wrapping up a game of Phase Ten and were already thinking of what they were going to do afterwards.

As the Director was tallying up the scores after the last hand Abby's head shot up. "I know what we can do! I know what we can do!"

"No alcohol, no trampoline, and no cooking,"

Abby smiled. "I have a new version of MorphPro on my computer,"

"MorphPro? That is the program used to detect the adult offspring of two people, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yup, but I have a new version. This one you can see the babies too," Abby smiled.

"What made you think of this?" Ziva asked curiously.

"There's baby makin' weather outside," and as if on cue the lightning and thunder struck outside.

"Baby making weather?" Ziva asked.

"We're not getting into this," Jenny quickly responded.

Abby looked at her boss and pouted before going on to ask if they could play with her new MorphPro.

"What's fun about that?" Jenny asked.

"Glad you asked, Madame Director," Abby said as she went to her computer. She opened a program and turned to her friends.

"This is MorphPro 2.0. With our access to all the databases we have endless possibilities."

"I don't know, Abby…"

"Fine, so what if I do this?" the girl turned around and began typing away at her computer. A picture of Jenny and a picture of Gibbs popped up on the screen. Before the Director had time to tell Abby that she, for the sake of her job, had better not, a picture of a very beautiful, strawberry blond, blue eyes girl stared back at them.

Ziva turned her head to hide her smile.

"And watch this!" Abby pressed a button and the girl reverted to a chunky baby with a toothless grin and large bright blue eyes. They were Gibbs' eyes just on a small happy baby and they weren't glaring. They were happy Gibbs' eyes. The baby had Jenny's mouth however, and her nose too. Faint strawberry blond hair could be made out.

"Awww, Director! You two have beautiful Gibblets!" Jenny just looked at Abby with sharp eyes but the faint blush on her cheeks said differently.

"Do you think if I asked nicely and made sure to be good all year Santa would bring me a baby sister," Abby asked innocently.

"Ask Gibbs," the Director said roughly as she looked back at her "daughter" on the screen.

"Okay. Oh, look at this one!" Abby laughed as she turned around and began typing in her computer again. A picture of Ziva popped up on one side of the screen and Tony popped up on the other side.

"Abby, no!" Ziva said but it was too late. A handsome looking man with dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, and a trademark DiNozzo grin showed up on the screen. He had dark skin like Ziva but Tony's mouth and nose.

Jenny and Abby 'aww'ed and upon seeing Ziva's angry glare they burst out in laughter.

"It could be much worst!" Abby reassured her Israeli friend as she replaced Tony with Agent Fornell.

"Oh give me a break!" Ziva exclaimed as another of her possible children popped up on the screen.

"Fine, I'll give you a break," Abby smirked as she replaced Fornell with Palmer. A curly haired girl with light skin and Palmer's smile showed up on the screen where her and Agent Fornell's child previously was.

"Abby…" growled Ziva, half in warning and half in pleading.

"Fine, wanna see one of Timmy's biggest fears?" Abby giggled.

"McGee fears babies?" the Director asked after she had respectfully regained her composure.

"Not just any babies," Abby said as she typed on her computer, "These babies!" A picture of Sarah McGee replaced Ziva and Tony replaced Palmer. The outcome was a cute brown eyes baby girl with light brown hair and a toothless DiNozzo grin.

"McGee would be so angry," Ziva chuckled.

"I think he'd cry," Abby laughed.

"I want a turn, Abby," the Director said as she got off the chair and went stand by the forensic scientist.

"Okay, all you do is type in the names up here and then click the button saying adult or child down here and set an age. Personally I like to see babies and then the offspring in about the early twenties but it's your call," and with that Abby went to take the Director's seat at her lab table.

The Director thought for a bit and then a picture of Abby and McGee popped up on the screen. A blue eyed, light brown haired baby boy smiled at them.

"Look at those cheeks!" Jenny laughed as she pretended to squeeze them through the computer screen.

"Ha ha," Abby said as she looked away.

"How did you say that, Abby? It could be worse?" the Director said with a sly look on her face. Gibbs replaced McGee and a green eyed, wavy brown hair baby girl smiled back at them with pink cheeks.

"You have pretty children," Ziva smiled. Abby just looked at her, unsure what to say.

"Let's see," Jenny said as she changed the age of the baby to that of a seven year old. The girl's hair grew longer and her face slimed down. Her skin stayed paled, however, causing her green eyes to pop.

"Next!" Abby called out irritably, as she pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

*In the squad room*

"Aye, DiNozzo, where's David?" Gibbs asked as he came out the elevator with four coffees, a Caff-Pow and a fruit smoothie.

"Not sure boss. Last time I saw our Israeli princess she was with the Director," Tony said as she suspiciously accepted his coffee from Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up at Jen's office, handed McGee his coffee, and went upstairs to find his Boss and agent.

"Don't bother, Special Agent Gibbs," Cynthia said as she saw Gibbs walk pass her. He stopped and looked at the receptionist.

"She isn't in her office. She's with Ms. Scuito and Ms. David in the lab. They're been gone for a few hours now, actually,"

Dread filled Gibbs as he immediately headed to the elevator, praying that Jenny wouldn't fall for one of Abby's schemes. Seeing Gibbs head towards the elevators, McGee and Tony followed behind. They stopped outside the elevator as Gibbs entered and looked at him anxiously.

"Come on, I don't have all day," the older man said and they entered the elevator. Gibbs pushed a button and they headed down to Abby's lab.

*In Abby's Lab*

"Really? Me and Ducky?!" Jenny gasped. The younger girls giggled.

"You have a sick mind, Ziva David!" Jenny continued.

"Why are you complaining? I had a kid with Palmer!" Abby said.

"We all had a kid with Palmer!" the red head added.

"Umm, I do believe that I win. I had a kid with Fornell!" Ziva piped up.

"So did my ex-wife," Gibbs said as he and the boys entered the room.

The girls stopped arguing and stood very still as they looked at the three men before they started laughing.

The boys looked at each other and then back at the hysterical girls.

"I don't get it," McGee said.

"They're women. You won't get it," Tony said quietly.

"I was married four times and I still don't get it,"

"Maybe that's why you were married four times," Tony smirked. He immediately flinched out of anticipation of a head slap.

"So Ziva… you and Fornell. Did know he was your type," Gibbs said, addressing his girls.

"I assure you, Gibbs, there is nothing going on between Agent Fornell and myself,"

"But you just said you had a kid for him," Gibbs smirked.

"Yes, but it was Abby's idea,"

Tony frowned. "It was Abby's idea what you have a kid with Tobi?"

"She also had a kid for you, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny smirked.

Tony's eyes shot to Ziva. "There's no way because that means we had to… I'd remember something like that! I promise!"

"Well he also had a kid with McGee's sister," Ziva said.

"HE WHAT!?" McGee yelled, turning to look at Tony with eyes of furry.

"Ziva! You weren't supposed to say anything about that," Abby whined.

"Well you made it happen," the agent countered.

"Well you made me have a baby with Palmer!"

"You made me have a baby with Ducky!"

"That was Jenny!" Abby corrected.

They turned to glare at the director.

"What?! You both made me have a baby with Agent Burley!" Jenny said, defending herself from the other two girls.

"No! That was Ziva. I made you have Gibblets!" Abby cried.

"We all have Gibblets, Abby!" Jenny replied.

Gibbs cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jenny and Ziva pointed to Abby and she shot them a betrayed look.

"It's a game I got, Gibbs,"

"A game that makes people have babies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes but not really. See it's MorphPro 2.0."

"You're using government authorized programs as games?"

"It sounds so bad when you say it like that,"

"Turn this crap off," Gibbs said as he turned to leave.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Wait! I have a question for you?" Abby chirped as she ran up to him. He merely looked at her and waited for her question.

"The Director said I had to ask you," she smiled innocently.

"I have to go get ready for a meeting in MTAC!" Jenny said as she all but ran out the room. The room was quiet for a bit as they wondered what was wrong. Ziva then smiled as she realized the question that was about to come from her friend.

"What, Abilicious?"

She smirked at the name. "Since you and Jenny make such beautiful babies can you two make me a sister for Christmas if I promise to behave? PLEASEEEE!" Abby begged. Gibbs looked at her for a minute, unsure how to answer her.

Deciding that there was no good way to answer his youngest "child", he just handed her the Caff-Pow and walked out, closely followed by the others.

*Squad Room*

The boys were sitting by Ziva at her desk as they all drank their drinks, courtesy of Gibbs.

"So, who did you make have babies?" Tony grinned.

"Touch my sister and die," McGee growled.

Gibbs smiled and headed to Jenny's office. He found her at her desk drinking the coffee he'd left for her.

"Kids, Jen?" he asked as he sat down.

"Abby started it,"

"You didn't stop her though,"

"What are you trying to say, Jethro?"

"Nothing, but practice does make perfect,"

"Get your mind out of the gutter,"

"My mind isn't in the gutter,"

"Then where is it?"

Gibbs stood up and before he exited the door he turned around with a smile. "Paris,"

THE END

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please read and review. **


	6. Dentist with Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the movies/tv shows mentioned. **

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now I've never had anything done at the dentist but I have had a minor surgery and the medicine was… intense so I'm going to go by that. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter Six: Family Dentist**

"But Giiiibsss! I don't want to go to the dentist! Scuito's have a history of impeccable oral hygiene. Besides, I've been with Jerry since I was eighteen years old. I don't want to part with him now!" Abby whined, much like a child would with a parent when asked to do something they didn't want to.

"Who's Jerry?" the director asked.

"Abby names her teeth," McGee explained. Jenny nodded as if it all suddenly made sense.

"I'm sorry, Abs, but that tooth has to come out,"

"If it makes you feel any better, the director, Gibbs, and I will be there with you," Tony said as he put his arm around his "little sister".

"If you two would listen to me and lay off the sugar and junk food I doubt we'd be headed to the dentist today," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, they're scared enough already. There's no need to make them feel worse,"

"I tell them all the time to not eat so much sugar though, Jen. Now we only get half a day's work done and I get to babysit you three afterwards,"

"There wasn't much work to be done anyways!"

"Says the woman who sits at a desk all day!"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will not be disrespected, much less in front of our chil… other employees. You know damn well that I do more than sit at a desk all day,"

Abby sighed and in a deep voice she said "This is my team, Jen. I can say what I please. They should have just listened to me so we could avoid all of this."

Softening her voice she and pretended to be the director, "Either way, Jethro, what's done is done. If it's really that much trouble for you I can get someone else to drive us home,"

"I promised Abby so I'm going,"

"Good, then let's go so we can beat traffic, not that it matters when you drive like a bat out of hell,"

"Now there's something wrong with my driving?"

"I don't want to argue anymore, Jethro. Let's just go please,"

Abby returned her voice to normal and looked at the two older adults. "The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Gibbs tried not to smirk at her antics and Jenny sheepishly looked at the floor.

"McGoo, while the boss and I are gone that leaves you in charge. Don't give our Israeli princess too hard of a time,"

"McGee, unlike you Tony, knows how to treat and respect women,"

"Yet he's still incredibly single," the senior field agent laughed, wincing as his tooth started to pain his again.

"I hope they hurt you," Ziva glared.

"Enough of that. Come on you three," Gibbs said as he swallowed a mouth full of coffee. Abby linked arms with him and headed to the elevator with Jenny and Tony not far behind.

"I feel bad for Gibbs," McGee said as he watched them exit the squad room.

"I pity anyone who had to be stuck in a car with Tony,"

"No, he's going to the dentist. That means he's going to be on some serious medication afterwards and if that wasn't bad enough he has to take care of the director and Abby too,"

"I hope he is forced to take the rest of the day off because I do not want to see what kind of mood he is in after,"

*On the ride to the dentist*

"How much farther?" Abby asked.

"You asked that five minutes ago, Abby," the director said from the front seat with a dramatic sigh.

"Boss, can we listen to some music?" Tony asked from the back seat.

"Yeah! Android Lust would definitely make me feel better," chirped Abby.

"How about you two play the quiet game?" Jenny suggested.

"DiNozzo, if you keep kicking the back of my seat you won't have to worry about the dentist because you won't have any teeth left," Gibbs growled.

Tony gulped. "Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again, Boss."

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked again.

"I don't have enough coffee for this," Gibbs said quietly and to no one in particular.

*At the dentist*

Jenny was called back first and then Tony and lastly they took Abby.

"I'll be here when you get out," he reassured her as he kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath and quickly hugged him before following the dental assistant to the back.

After a long 45 minutes Jenny walked back into the waiting room and came to slowly take a seat on the side of Gibbs.

He watched her with an amused smirk on his face. "You okay, Jen?"

She looked up at him with her bright green eyes and didn't say a word. He chuckled to see her pupils dilated. They sat in silence for another ten minutes until Tony made it out.

He looked at his bosses with his trademark DiNozzo grin and stumbled over to take a seat.

"How was it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"The bunny watched me the whole time," he mumbled quietly as his head lolled to the side a bit.

"What?" Gibbs ask, having not heard what his agent slurred.

"There was a bunny rabbit. Very Donnie Darko. It watched me from the corner of the room," Tony answered, looking slightly frightened.

Jenny gasped. "You saw him too?!" Before Gibbs had a chance to ask further questions Abby was brought out, escorted by a dental assistant.

Gibbs got up to receive her. "Your daughter did fine sir. She's still a little out of it though. Here are three prescriptions for your wife and kids," she kindly said as she handed Abby off to Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't even bother correcting her. He put his arm around Abby and led Tony and Jenny out of the building. They were talking about the creepy rabbit in a very animated fashion.

"You gonna be ok, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he buckled her in the back seat.

"I can be," she replied as she slumped down.

"Well I hope you will be,"

"The emus took the carrot though," she nodded.

"Oh?" Gibbs asked.

"The sea turtle said it was going to…"

"Going to what, Abs?" Gibbs asked, probably having more fun than he should at her expense.

"Seven," she replied and lay against Tony who was fighting with his seatbelt. He was mumbling something about conquering a stubborn snake. Gibbs sighed and went around to buckle Tony in.

"Still okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at his boss and smiled. "I'm in a car with Black Widow from The Avengers, Elvira the Mistress of Darkness and Red Foreman. I'm peachy," and with that he patted Gibbs' cheek and put his head on Abby's. Gibbs looked at his agent for a little bit before closing the door and checking on Jenny.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"They were eating my feet," she said with her eyes closed as she pointed to her heels half way under the seat.

"Poor shoes," Gibbs smirked.

"You know I taste…" and before she could finish her sentence the two in the back seat started laughing.

"No offense, because I love you both, but I don't want to hear about Mommy and Daddy doin' the do," Abby snickered. "I'm not high enough for all that!"

"I can't wait to tell McGiggles and Ziva," Tony said.

"Normally I'd slap you for that but you probably won't remember," Gibbs said as he looked at Tony in the rear view mirror. He looked as if he were discovering his hands for the first time.

"Tony!" Abby whispered not so quietly, "Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore are in the front seats of this car…"

"I wonder if he'll let me braid his beard…"

"Forget about the beard! I wanna see her turn into a cat!" upon hearing his Tony's face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Ma'am, can you transfigure into a cat for us please?" Tony asked in a terrible British accent.

"Meowww!" Jenny laughed. Abby and Tony were instantly hysterical. Gibbs couldn't even keep a smirk from his face.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Abby said in an equally terrible accent.

"Jethro, I want a chocolate crepe from that little café we used to go to in Paris," whined the red head in the front seat who now had her feet propped up on the dashboard.

"We aren't in Paris, Jen," Gibbs said as he looked over at her.

"Bet you wish we were…" she smirked.

"Kids can still hear!" Abby yelled as she put her fingers in her ears.

"My therapist is going to be working overtime after this car ride," Tony said.

"Next one that talks has to clean the squad room every Saturday for a month with only a toothbrush and vacuum," Gibbs threatened.

Jenny scoffed, "As your boss I could make you do that just for shits and giggles!"

"You lose, Jen," Gibbs said.

"Meow," she said as Gibbs pulled into his driveway.

"Are we at Hogwarts?" Abby asked.

"We're in Wisconsin at the Foreman residence,"

"Hogwarts,"

"No, if we were at Hogwarts, McGeek would be running around trying to open doors with a stick and Ziva would be fighting off demeantors,"

Abby thought this over and ended up agreeing with Tony. Gibbs helped her out the car and led her inside before going back to help Tony and Jenny.

"Gibbs, can I go work on the boat?" Abby asked.

"Last time you touched the boat while you were messed up you broke it. Ask me again tomorrow,"

"YOU BROKE THE BOAT?!" Tony gasped.

"With a chisel," Abby nodded.

"Okay, enough talking, you three should rest," Gibbs said as he returned from the kitchen, the sound of a fresh pot of coffee brewing.

Abby yawned and nodded sleepily. Gibbs helped her up and kissed her cheek. She went upstairs and headed to the guest room after stealing one of Gibbs' shirts to change into.

"You can have my bed," Gibbs told Jen. She smirked and Tony groaned. Nothing more was said as she got up and made her way upstairs.

"You gonna live, DiNozzo? I'd really hate losing my faithful St. Bernard,"

"I'll be fine, Boss,"

Gibbs went get a blanket out of the hall closet and by the time he got back Tony was fast asleep. He covered Tony and headed to the basement with a cup of coffee to work on his boat. Just being around them was exhausting enough. He thought of calling McGee or Ziva and seeing how things were going but decided it could wait. He needed to clear his mind after the morning he'd had. He made a mental note to go drop off the prescriptions when everyone woke up, not wanting to leave them alone. He picked up a sanding block and laughed at the blackmail he'd have against Jenny, Abby, and Tony.

THE END.

**A/N: I know Gibbs was kinda OOC. I apologize. I hope everyone enjoyed it though. Please read and review! **


	7. Hunters and Gatherers

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. **

**Chapter Seven: Hunters and Gatherers **

"Is it wrong that I wish we'd find a dead body so that there was something to do?" Agent McGee sighed.

Tony tossed Ziva a paperclip. "There you go, Ziva. McGruesome wants a dead body."

The female agent glared at the senior field agent. "I'm sure you wouldn't approve of the body I have in mind."

"Ziver, are you trying to tell me that you're thinking about my body?"

"Don't flatten yourself,"

McGee smiled. "Flatter,"

"Whatever," Ziva snapped.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Abby as she walked into the bullpen holding a fresh Caff-Pow.

"Well apparently Ziva was thinking about my body," Tony smirked. Abby smiled as she sat in Gibbs' empty chair, wincing slightly.

"You okay, Abby?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my new tattoo," she said as she took a gulp of Caff-Pow.

Tony's eyes lit up. "New tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's still in the healing process so it's a bit tender," Abby explained.

"Where is it?" Tony inquired.

"Hidden,"

"Can you give us a hint?"

At this Abby's green eyes lit up and a mischievous smile crept onto her face. "Will Gibbs and the director be in the MTAC meeting for a while longer?"

"Yeah, he just went in like twenty minutes ago and you know how dealing with the FBI always takes a while," McGee answered.

"Good. I'll call you all when I'm done," and with that the forensic scientist headed to the elevator.

"I wonder what she is baking up," Ziva mused.

"Cooking," the boys corrected as they began brainstorming where and what Abby's new tattoo was.

It wasn't long until Abby called McGee and asked that he, Tony, and Ziva meet her in her lab. They were cautious but agreed to come nonetheless. Upon entering her lab they saw she was standing at her computer with Palmer.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, Abs," Tony said as he eyed the envelopes she now held in her hands.

"These are your missions should you choose to accept,"

"Missions?" McGee asked.

"Yes, the winners of this mission get to view my new tattoo in all its glory,"

"What if we get caught?" Palmer asked.

Tony laughed. "Come now, Jimmy. Look at our bosses. We will ALWAYS get caught."

"It's true. Gibbs knows everything," McGee agreed.

"Come on, Jimmy! What else do you have to do?" Abby pleaded.

"Fine," the assistant ME said.

"Perfect! Okay, so I've divided you into two groups. Each group will get an envelope that will contain a clue leading you to the next clue. Upon arriving to your new destination and reading your new clue you will put the object in your bags and continue with the scavenger hunt until you reach the last clue. After that you will return to me and I'll check to make sure everything right," Abby explained.

"Bags?" asked Ziva.

"Teams?" Palmer questioned.

"Yup! Tony and Ziva are on one team and McGee and Jimmy are on the other," Abby said as she reached for two bags that were on her table. "This is for you," she said as she handed Ziva a bag decorated with little ninjas and St. Bernard's. Across the center of the bag, in big black letters, Abby had written 'Team Gibblet'. She handed the other bag to Palmer. This bag had ducks and robots all over it and it read, in the same large black font, 'Quack Attack'.

"Are you ready for your first clues?" she asked. She was anticipating this probably more than the other four. They nodded, each wearing a determined face.

She handed Tony and McGee the envelopes. "On your marks… get set… GO!" Each agent tore the letter open with ease.

Tony and Ziva read their clue:

"_Questions and glares_

_Suspects too_

_All being recorded_

_Mirrors you can see through_

_Hurry and figure this_

_You can't take an hour_

_Go to the one_

_That once held Mikel Mawher"_

"She's good at this…"Tony said aloud.

"Mirrors you can see through…" Ziva whispered to herself.

"Interrogation rooms!" they blurted together and headed to the elevators.

McGee and Palmer had read their clue and were headed to the staircase, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"_Rule number 23_

_It's a real big deal_

_But there are a few exceptions_

_Where Gibbs did spill_

_One was Otto's fault_

_He held me inside_

_But my silver haired fox saved me_

_Head to the place I almost died."_

"What's rule twenty three?" Palmer asked, not as familiar with Gibbs' rules as the others were.

"Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live," McGee explained as they took the stairs two at a time.

"Where are we headed?" Palmer asked, keeping up with McGee.

"The garage!"

*With Tony and Ziva*

Tony and Ziva impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the interrogation rooms, one of which was in use.

"Do you remember which on Mawher was held in?" Ziva asked.

"Not really. He was brought in for questioning more than once," Tony admitted as he looked at the four doors.

"So what now?" Ziva asked.

"You get the first two and I get the last two," Tony said and he raced to the fourth interrogation room. The envelope containing the next clue was found in the third room taped on a voodoo doll that looked eerily similar to Mawher.

"Put this in the bag," Tony said as he handed Ziva the doll and opened the next letter.

"_Cold and naked people_

_Of this we can't be fond_

_But we all tell stories_

_In our favorite duck's pond_

_It sees many guests_

_They listen with strong ears_

_But for quite a while_

_It was the root of my fears"_

"Naked people?" Tony laughed as he reread the clue.

"Think… where are there cold and naked people at NCIS?" Ziva asked.

"And a duck's pond?"

"Not a pond, Tony… the duck! Cold and naked guests and the duck!" Ziva shouted as things started to make sense.

"The root of her fears! Abby was afraid of autopsy!" Tony added, also making sense of the riddle. They threw the voodoo doll in the bag and sprinted back to the elevators.

*McGee and Palmer*

The entered the garage and started looking for the envelope that held their second clue. It was taped to a wrench. Palmer ripped the envelope off and handed McGee the wrench.

"_Hermes was a messenger_

_The Director has one too._

_Go and find her,_

_For she holds your next clue"_

"Hermes was the messenger for the Greek gods," Palmer said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"And the director has one too…" McGee said out loud as he thought for a moment.

"The director doesn't exactly have a messenger but she has that woman that Gibbs is always stressing out," Palmer said.

"That's it, Palmer! Cynthia has the next clue!" McGee said and they raced to the elevator, having found a sudden dislike for stairs.

They got in the elevator and all but punched the button that would take them to the squad room. For both it was the longest elevator ride so as soon as the doors opened they bolted out and raced to the director's office in search of Cynthia.

They entered abruptly and startled Cynthia. "I take it you two are here for Ms. Scuito's envelope?" she inquired. They nodded and she opened a drawer in her desk and handed it over. One of the director's business cards was taped to the envelope so they added that to their bag and ripped the envelope open.

"_Abby is Gibbs' favorite_

_But she has one too._

_Come and find me _

_If you want the next clue._

_I sometimes throw a fit_

_But always get the job done_

_You're almost to the end_

_I hope you're having fun!"_

"If Abby is Gibbs' favorite then who's Abby's favorite?" Palmer asked. McGee knew right away, having spent a lot of time with Abby in her lab. He knew which one of her "babies" threw a fit and he knew which was her favorite. He grabbed Palmer by the shirt and they raced to the elevator.

"Major Mass Spec!"

*Tony and Ziva*

As Tony and Ziva raced from the elevators they ran into Ducky.

"Where's the fire?" he asked as he caught on to the agents to stable himself.

"We're looking for an envelope!" Tony said. As much as he loved Ducky he was hoping that the older man was going to make it quick so that he could get the next clue. This whole scavenger hunt was testing not only the competitive streak he had but also the pervert in him that wanted to see Abby's tattoo and the detective in him that was having fin solving the little mysteries Abby had created around headquarters.

"Oh, are you referring to the envelope Abby brought down earlier? She only asked that I hold on to it,"

"So you have the envelope?" Ziva asked, just as anxious as Tony.

"Not on me, no. It's in autopsy. You know, this little scavenger hunt reminds me of this time when I was but a lad…" Ducky started.

"Sorry, Ducky. I promise we'll be back later to hear the rest of that story but we have to beat the Gremlin and the Boy Scout!" Tony called as he grabbed Ziva's arm and ran into autopsy.

"There it is!" Ziva said as she pointed to the door to one of the refrigerated compartments. The letter had been taped to one of the blue caps Ducky and Palmer wore during autopsies and the hat had been taped to the door.

She opened it and read the riddle aloud:

"_Sitting in the bullpen_

_How I do so miss Kate._

_She holds your next clue_

_Be sure you aren't late"_

"Kate?" Ziva asked as she looked at Tony.

The mention of his old partner made Tony take in a deep breath. He hadn't forgotten about her but he tried his best not to think about her. It made him miss her. It made him think about how things would be if Ari hadn't killed her but that was for another time. He has a game to win and a tattoo to see.

"In the bullpen?" Tony asked. He was sure there was nothing of Kate's still around.

"The only thing of Caitlin's that's still around as far as I know is her desk," Ducky said from the doorway.

Ziva knew that Kate was very important to the team but when the riddle referred to the desk as Kate's it made Ziva feel like she didn't belong, as if she was just a substitute until Kate returned from an extended vacation. She knew that she was a member of the team and that she was loved but she remembered how long it was before she had the team's full trust. She shook away her feelings and grabbed Tony's hand.

"We have to hurry or we will lose to McGee and Jimmy and we will never be able to live this down!" Ziva said. Tony nodded and as they thanked Ducky and ran back to the elevator Tony put the hat in the bag, thinking of the time Kate had put on the hat Abby had made for her in order to let Abby win a bet.

*Timmy and Jimmy*

The two boys ran from the elevator as it stopped in front of the forensic lab.

"Abby! Where is it?" McGee yelled as he entered the lab.

"Are we winning?" Palmer asked.

Abby laughed. The only reason she put a clue in her lab was because she wanted to see how they were doing. From the looks of things they were doing well but she wasn't sure how Tony and Ziva were going.

"It was in the clue. I can't help you,"

McGee immediately turned around and grabbed the envelope that was attached to a test tube that rested on top of the mass spectrometer.

"_I sit on Tony's desk_

_Yellow, white, blue and red_

_If he knows you have me_

_He'll probably smack you in the head_

_He loves me dearly_

_But I have the next clue_

_So be sure to put me in your bag_

_And bring me along with you"_

"What sits on Tony's desk that's yellow, white, blue and red?" Palmer asked.

"I hope it's not a GSM magazine," McGee frowned as he pulled Palmer from the lab and into the elevator. He couldn't think off the top of his head what the clue referred to but he was sure that he would be able to find it if he looked around Tony's desk.

*DiNozzo and David*

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen and started rummaging around Ziva's desk.

"Where is it?!" Tony asked as he got on his knees and crawled to look underneath.

"I do not know, Tony. I got here the same time as you did," Ziva said as she came around to look in the drawers.

"Found it!" Ziva laughed.

Tony turned around to get out from under the desk. "Red light situation!" he loudly announced. Ziva smacked him on the back of the head and took out the envelope that was taped to one of her favorite daggers.

Tony added the dagger to the bag as Ziva read the fourth clue.

"_I'm a good friend_

_Though we come from worlds apart._

_Give me a good squeeze _

_And I'll give you a good fart! _

_Come and find me _

_I'm with Abby_

_Enter our world_

_Known as Labby!"_

"Bert!" they both announced and raced back to the elevator only to come face to face with McGee and Palmer.

"Well if it isn't Timmy and Jimmy," Tony said as he eyed their bag.

"If it isn't the St. Bernard and the ninja," McGee retorted.

"And there's nothing better than a faithful k-9 and a girl with ninja training," Tony replied.

"We'll see," McGee said and in the blink of an eye he and Palmer were headed to the bullpen.

"Hurry, Ziva! I refuse to lose to those two!" Tony yelled as he drug Ziva by the arm into the elevator and pushed the button with perhaps a bit too much force.

"Look, McGee! This has to be it!" Jimmy said as he held up Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler.

McGee smiled. "That's definitely it. Add it to the bag." Jimmy added the stapler to their bag of collectables and read the last clue.

"_This is the last clue_

_I hope you've had fun._

_Once you finish this_

_You will be done._

_I'm the most wanted._

_I'm highly sought. _

_Easily remembered, _

_Are the battles fought._

_On the wall hangs faces,_

_Some old, some new,_

_Justice will be served_

_No matter how long overdue._

_Make sure you hurry._

_But stay from view._

_Gibbs maybe about_

_And no telling what he'll do"_

It was, of course, at that moment that Director Shepard and Gibbs walked out of MTAC.

"What are they doing?" Jenny asked as she motioned towards Palmer and McGee at Tony's desk.

"I'm scared to find out," Gibbs answered truthfully.

"Why is Palmer not with Ducky?" Jen questioned again as she and Gibbs observed the two younger men.

"You're the boss, why don't you ask," Gibbs replied.

"I'm scared to startle them. Have you ever heard what happens when you startle wild animals? They think they are being threatened and lash out,"

"Nah, McGee and Palmer aren't the wild animals. If that was DiNozzo and Ziva…" Gibbs started as he looked around for his other two agents.

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" Jenny asked slowly as she too noticed two agents were missing.

"Shit," Gibbs snapped as he and the director went to the bull pen. Palmer and McGee were already on their way to NCIS' most wanted wall for their last item that needed to be taken to Abby.

*Tony and Ziva*

Team Gibblet arrived at Abby's lab and immediately ran to Bert who had an envelope taped to his dog collar.

"I know you aren't about to put Bert in a bag!" Abby glared.

"I wouldn't think of it," Tony said as Ziva opened the envelope.

"_I hold many secrets_

_Eye keep them from view_

_This place is sacred_

_Available to few._

_You can find us here_

_Every Christmas Eve night_

_And full of tension_

_After a national plight._

_The directors usually here_

_Gibbs and McGee too._

_Head there now_

_For the key to my new tattoo._

_Beware my darling silver fox_

_And his watchful eye_

_Because if you're caught_

_You can kiss the prize goodbye"_

"You're good at this, Abs!" Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony," Abby smiled.

"Secrets, eye, Christmas eve, Gibbs, Jenny, and McGee…" Ziva named.

"MTAC!" Tony and Ziva yelled together as Tony hugged Bert in excitement. Abby smiled as they rushed to MTAC. She was very proud at how things were playing out.

"Now if only Gibbs and the director can hold off on coming down here and scolding me," she said to her "babies" as she sat and waited patiently for her the winning team to burst into her lab.

As Tony and Ziva entered the squad room and raced to MTAC to retrieve the white envelope that was taped to the wall they saw Palmer and McGee racing across the room to the NCIS most wanted wall to retrieve the white envelope that had been taped to that wall.

Pushing their limits they took the steps two at a time, falling over each other as they tried to beat Quack Attack. Neither team noticed as Gibbs and the director slipped into the elevator and headed to Abby's lab upon noticing Bert clutched in Tony's arms.

Team Gibblet and Quack Attack arrived in front of the elevator at the same time and as if sharing the same thought they headed for the stairs, clawing, shoving and arguing the entire way to forensics.

*Elevator*

"Why do you think they're rushing around for envelops that are taped to the wall?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Abby,"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jen, it ALWAYS has something to do with Abby,"

"There has to be an incentive. They don't just risk getting in trouble without there being a reason,"

"You're kidding, right? DiNozzo is always in trouble. If Jimmy's involved it has to be something big,"

"What does Abby have that they want?" Jenny asked out loud. Gibbs gave her a look.

"Rule 12, Jethro!" Jenny snapped as she smirked at his look, a look she knew all too well.

"I know. I'm just saying that would be the only thing I could think of that would motivate like that unless…"

"Unless what?" Jenny asked, curiosity written across her face and in her green eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat… then again you did act like a cat on the ride home from the dentist," laughed Gibbs.

"I don't remember that so it didn't happen! Unless what?"

"Didn't Abby get a new tattoo?"

"They want to know what her new tattoo is and where she put it," laughed Jenny. Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of coffee. The doors opened and he exited, expecting Jenny to come with him.

"Coming, Jen?" he asked as he turned around.

"Nah, I'll be waiting in the bullpen. I think it best if I sat this one out." and she closed the doors. Gibbs had a gut feeling that there was a reason she went back but he left it alone, more interested in the events he knew was about to unfold.

As Gibbs walked into the lab he was greeted by a very anxious Abby and a very amused Ducky.

"Before you say anything Gibbs we didn't do anything wrong. If anything you should thank me. I'm helping train them, not that you don't train them well. You're the best trainer in fact. Anyways, I have them on a scavenger hunt and the winning team gets a prize and I'm making them think of their feet in a…" Before Abby had a chance to finish her rant both teams tried to fit through the door causing them to fall into a heap to the floor.

"Who. Won?" panted Tony as he pushed Ziva's elbow out his ribs, making Bert fart in the process.

"We were. Here. First!" McGee managed to get out as he slipped out from under Ziva's legs and Palmer's upper body.

"It was a tie you guys," she laughed. She took the bags and Bert from the teams. She went through the bags and made sure all the items were accounted for.

"So what's the tattoo?" Palmer asked.

"And more importantly, where is it located?!" Tony asked.

Abby smirked before undoing her boot and showing the team her ankle.

"Your ankle, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he took a closer look. The tattoo was of an anchor and the top hoop, where the rope was supposed to be tied was in the shape of a heart.

"It's for the team, Gibbs. We work for NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service do I got an anchor and you are all my family and I love you all so I put a heart on it,"

"That's really sweet, Abby," Ziva smiled.

"I like it," McGee said.

"You should have put it over your heart," Tony said as he looked at her chest.

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled as he popped Tony in the back of the head.

"I thought you knew about it, Gibbs, since the director got one too," Abby confessed.

Everyone turned to look at Abby. "Jen has a tattoo?"

"Well yeah, she went with me when I got mine. It's in a totally different place though,"

Gibbs said nothing as he headed back down to the bullpen in search of his boss.

THE END.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not the best rhymer so excuse the clues and if you're wondering about how Abby was able to get the clues all over NCIS without anyone knowing… don't. She's Abby. She's badass like that. What do you all think of the tattoo and the director having one? Hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


	8. Stupid Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that's read and more importantly those that have reviewed. This chapter has a little Jibbs, Tiva, and McAbby in it. It's centered around Valentine's Day. Just to clear things up there's a few months that pass between each chapter. There are a few spoilers in this chapter from a handful of episodes but I don't think there's really enough to do any damage. Anyways, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Stupid Cupid**

Abby was in her lab swaying slightly to the music when Gibbs she heard the elevator ding.

"Hey Gibbs," she said, not even bothering to pick her head up.

"That predictable, Abbs?"

"Not at all. There's nothing predictable about you, Bossman. I just know your footsteps,"

"Happy Valentine's Day," the older gentleman said as he placed a Caff-Pow besides her. On the straw hung a little plush heart that said "I love you! XOXO"

"Thanks," Abby returned as she hugged her "father".

"Something on your mind, Abbs?"

"Kinda,"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Umm… you know that you're loved, right?" Abby frowned. Gibbs didn't say anything but waited for her to finish getting out what she wanted to say. "Are you lonely?"

Gibbs almost laughed. "You can't be lonely when you have kids, kid," he replied softly, much like he did once to Ziva. He kissed her cheek and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Abby shouted as she turned to grab something from her table. Gibbs turned and accepted the see-through container Abby held out to him. He gave her a look before opening it and smiling.

In the container was a large heart shaped sugar cookie with a silver fox in the center. Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek again and walked away with a lingering smile on his face.

It wasn't long before Ducky came to her lab to drop off a box of chocolates, courtesy of he and Palmer. She gave Ducky his cookie, a large heart with a duck in the middle and a heart with a gremlin on it for Palmer. Ducky told her a few stories before he hugged her and bid her farewell.

The director was next, coming down a small bouquet of black roses. Abby hugged her and gave her a large cookie with a red fox in the center of the heart. Jenny was slightly confused but accepted it graciously. They also chatted for a while but she excused herself when the rest of Gibbs' teams entered.

"ABBY!" Tony smiled as he gave his "little sister" a stuffed animal and box of chocolate covered cherries. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I have something for you, too," she said as she handed Tony his cookie. On it was a St. Bernard in the center of a large heart. DiNozzo laughed and took a bite.

"Here you are, Abby," Ziva said as she also gave Abby a stuffed animal that was holding a box of chocolates. Abby hugged her friend and gave her a large heart cookie with a ninja in the center holding an Israeli flag. Ziva laughed and thanked the other woman.

"Umm, I got you something, too," McGee stammered as she handed Abby a large stuffed bat, a chocoholic choice cupcake, and a dozen of black roses in a ruby red vase.

"Thank you, Tim!" Abby smiled as she hugged McGee tightly. She gave him his cookie, a heart with a robot in it and put her roses and chocolates in her refrigerator.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Tony asked. The four of them had planned to all have dinner together since they were all single this year.

Abby nodded. "There's something I want to do first though…"

"And what's that?" McGee asked curiously.

"Well you see Gibbs and the director will both be alone this year and I mean, they're usually alone but its Valentine's Day and I don't want them to be lonely. They should be together or at least with someone they care about and I know Mommy and Daddy care about each other. You can tell when they yell at each other. They get this look in their eye that just says that they care for one another. The fact that Gibbs isn't fired yet proves it!" Abby ranted.

Tony laughed. "That look isn't love, Abs. That look is the sexual tension that's been building up between those two for years!"

"Hi, Gibbs," Ziva said and Tony jumped back, frantically looking behind him.

"That's dirty, David," growled the senior agent as he realized that his boss wasn't in the room.

"You guys, this is serious!" Abby whined.

"Well what can we do? It's not like we can force them into a blind date or something," McGee said offhandedly.

"That's exactly what we have to do! We have to play cupid!" the forensic scientist concluded.

"You want us to dress like fat children and shoot the director and Gibbs with arrows?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"No! We just have to make sure they spend the night with each other. You can't tell me that they aren't an amazing couple. Besides, if they just to happen to get together we should be able to have a Gibblet a few weeks before Christmas,"

"I don't know, Abby. It's one thing to play around at work but it's another to mess with our bosses' love lives," McGee said.

Abby sighed. "They belong together. You three can either help me or keep this quiet because I'm doing it whether I have help or not!"

"I'm having flashbacks to The Parent Trap." Tony said.

"Good, then you know how great this is going to turn out," Abby smiled as she began to throw ideas around.

*Later*

Gibbs returned to his desk after a coffee run to see an instant message had popped up on his computer. Abby and McGee has sort of showed him how this worked but he hated anything having to do with computers. He resisted the urge to growl when he saw who it was from, however.

**JShep206:**** Steak and drinks at my house tonight?**

**LJGibbs:**** What happened to strictly professional, Jen?**

McGee, who was in the lab with Ziva, Tony, and Abby, looked at the others for help on what to say next. Tony was making a disgusted face and the girls were smirking.

"Just flirt!" Abby said.

Tony laughed. "This is McGee we're talking about."

"Well we have to say something," Ziva said as she eyed the computer screen.

**JShep206:**** It's against the rules to answer a question with a question, Jethro. **

**LJGibbs:**** Never been one for rules, Jen. You know that.**

"Oh, but if we break a rule all hell breaks loose!" Tony scoffed. The other three laughed, knowing that Tony was speaking the truth.

**JShep206:**** If you refuse me, as your boss I could fire you(;**

**LJGibbs:**** Yeah right, Jen. No other agent would put up with you.**

**JShep206:**** I'm pretty sure it's me that has to put up with your crap, Agent Gibbs.**

**LJGibbs:**** Sure that's debatable but what made you ask in the first place, Jen. **

**JShep206:**** It was just a suggestion. You can't tell me that working on your boat and drinking all night is better than my company, steak, and some bourbon. **

**LJGibbs:**** This is something I'd rather not talk about over a stupid computer. **

"Ugh! Why is he so difficult!?" shouted Abby.

"Because he is Gibbs," Ziva answered.

"The director wants to have dinner and drinks with him. Why is he refusing?! She's beautiful and single and smart and sassy and more importantly she's a redhead!" Abby growled as she began to pace, her hands flying around as she ranted.

"Technically Abby, the director has no idea that she wants to have dinner and drinks with Gibbs," McGee piped up.

"Well we still have other things to try since McLover Boy failed," Tony reassured her.

Abby turned around with a fierce look in her eye. "Time for phase two!"

*Director's office*

"Hermes is on the move. I repeat, Hermes is on the move! Over," Abby whispered into the walkie-talkies as Cynthia got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Copy that. All systems go!" Ziva said into her walkie-talkie as she nodded at Tony, who was on the side of her in the back elevator.

"Shouldn't you be doing the stealthy ninja part?" Tony said as he and Ziva tip toed quickly into Jenny's office.

"Rule thirty-eight," Ziva smiled as Tony quickly put the small package and roses on the director's desk.

"We hear movement! Repeat! We hear movement! Now or never agents!" came Abby's voice from the walkie-talkies. Tony and Ziva quickly ran from the office and made it half way down the stairs before Cynthia made it back to her desk.

As they entered the bullpen, headed to the elevator they were caught by Gibbs.

"What did you four do?" he asked suspiciously.

The younger four stopped and looked at him like deer in the headlight. "Whatever do you mean, oh handsome one?" Abby smiled sweetly.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell me what you did before you get caught later," Gibbs explained. He narrowed his eyes at McGee, knowing that if any of them cracked up, it would be him.

Tim squirmed under the intense blue gaze of his boss. "Well… umm… you see, Boss… Today…"

"Not another word, Agent!" cried Abby as she grabbed McGee and Tony by the arm and hauled them to the elevator.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ziva. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "Shalom," she said and she hurried off to the elevator.

He pulled out his phone and called Jen. "Director Shepard," came her greeting.

"I should be happy that they are sticking to rule fifteen but rule forty is preventing that,"

"If it seems like someone's out to get you, they are?" Jen asked.

"The kids," came the simple explanation.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," she sighed.

Gibbs ended the call and took a long drink from his coffee.

*Back in the lab*

"So now what?" Tony asked with a grin across his face.

"We will not be there to see what her reaction is to the gift and flowers," Ziva said.

"Well that's where you're wrong, Ziva. You see, all McGee and I have to do is hack into the webcam that she has on her desk top computer, granted she doesn't have them turned off. This way we can see her reaction," Abby said as she and McGee typed away at the computer furiously, wanting to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"That is possible?"

"We did it when Gibbs was trapped in the school. It shouldn't be that much different, asides from the fact that it will be harder to tap into the director's computer because she has more protection due to all the important information she has on her computer," McGee clarified.

"So Tony," Abby said as she turned around to look at her friend, "What's in the package exactly?"

"What kind of person would I be if I ruined the surprise?" he laughed.

"We're in and the director is just now entering," McGee smiled.

The four agents watched in anticipation.

*With Jenny*

Jenny walked into her office and immediately noticed the flowers on her desk. She cautiously approached them.

"Cynthia," she said into the intercom on her office phone.

"Yes, ma'am?" came the polite reply.

"Did anyone come into my office while I was away?"

"No ma'am. Why? Is there a problem?" came the concerned questions.

"No, that's fine. I was just asking," the redhead lied, not wanting to panic her assistant.

Jenny grabbed the card that was attached to the flowers and opened it.

_LJG_

The director smiled as she put it on her desk and eyed the package. She unwrapped the package slowly and her jaw dropped. On the smooth lilac box, in elegant gold script was the words "Honey Dust"

*Back in the Lab*

"YOU GOT THE DIRECTOR A BOX OF HONEY DUST AND SAID IT WAS FROM GIBBS?!" Abby laughed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tony! You're going to get us fired!" McGee said but the glint in his eyes told him that he was amused.

"Where did you come up with a box of Honey Dust on such short notice?" Ziva asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks, Zee-va," Tony smirked.

"So now what?" McGee asked as he looked back at the screen. The director has done left the room, leaving the Honey Dust on her desk.

"Oh no! What if she went to confront Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"What do you mean? I thought that was the point?" Ziva inquired. Now she was confused.

"Yes, but he has no idea that he sent HONEY DUST to the director and so he's going to automatically assume that it's us and even if it is he isn't supposed to know that so we're going to get in trouble and I don't know how mad he's going to be and normally I can get away with anything when it comes to Gibbs but I've never messed around in his love life per say so he may be really angry and come down here and get all angry and scary and mean and punish us," Abby babbled.

Horror graced each of their faces. "Why does it look like you all saw a ghost?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab. McGee immediately turned the screen off so that Gibbs didn't see that they were watched the director.

"Gibbs… you know that you're loved… right?" Abby asked slowly.

"I told you earlier, Abs. I have too many kids to be lonely," he replied.

"So… what brings you down here, Boss? Not that you aren't welcome down here but it's random seeing as we have no case and you don't usually hang out with us. Not that we don't like you and that we don't want to hang out with you but we're so much younger than you we don't have many things in common. Not that you're weird and no one has anything in common with you because I can see us building boats and who doesn't like guns and bourbon? And I'm not saying you're old because I think you're like a fine wine. You age to perfection… "

"ABBY!" Gibbs barked, cutting her off. "You're babbling more than usual. What did you do?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you," replied Abby.

"Fine, but I'm tired of these little stunts that you four pull. I'm giving you three the opportunity to fess up right now and if you four are lying to me just know that there will be dire consequences on top of the punishment I will implicate for whatever it is you all did," he threatened, eyeing his agents down. He didn't say anymore as he turned and walked away.

"I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE LONELY!" Abby cried.

"ABBY!" Tony shouted in disbelief.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me!" she continued, ignoring the glares the team was giving. McGee honestly looked relieved, no doubt glad that lying wouldn't be something that would add to his irritation when he found out what they had done.

"What are you talking about, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he turned around, ready to hear her explanation.

"The instant messages were from us. And so was the gifts the director got. We just wanted to make sure that you two wouldn't be alone on such an important day. We care about you two and we know you two love each other. We just want you two to be happy, Gibbs. That's all," she black haired girl confessed.

"Gifts?" Gibbs asked. His famous gut was telling him that this gift wasn't just the normal chocolate and flowers.

"Perhaps you should take that one up with the director," Ziva added, saving Abby from the front line. Gibbs eyes his team and headed to the elevators.

McGee, once he heard the elevators headed to the squad room, turned the camera back on and saw that the Director was back in her office.

"This is going to be funny," Tony laughed lightly.

"Yeah, if unemployment is funny to you," McGee bit back.

Gibbs entered the office, ignoring Cynthia's calls.

"Jethro? You look pissed," Jenny said as she took in Gibbs body language.

"The gifts," was all he said.

"Yes, I want to thank you for the flowers… although the other gift is… well…" Jenny didn't even have words for it. She knew what it was and what it was for but she was unsure as to what it meant and why Jethro would give that to her. Surely he wasn't hinting at what she thought he was.

"Where is it?" he asked. He didn't want to outright ask what it was.

The director eyed him and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out the small lilac box and laid it on her desk before returning her gaze to Gibbs. J

"Rule forty?" she finally asked.

"Rule forty," he confirmed.

"It's a shame… I was looking forward to our night together once I saw them," she winked.

"You know we don't need that to have fun, Jen," Gibbs laughed.

"Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep in a corner," McGee said as they listened to the conversation between their team leader and the director of NCIS.

Tony took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Ziva asked.

"My therapist. Hello, this is Tony DiNozzo. Yes, I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment within the next few days,"

Abby turned off the screen, regretting having tapped into the webcam.

"You think they quit listening?" Gibbs asked the director.

"Oh yeah," Jenny smirked, her green eyes shining with laughter.

"How are we going to punish our kids this time? The whole building has basically been scrubbed spotless after all their other schemes,"

"We could sprinkle Honey Dust on everything have them clean it with their tongues… or a toothbrush. Toothbrush would work fine," the redhead laughed.

"Now Jen… we can't very well waste this. It was a present after all. Besides, you still have yet to show me that tattoo of yours," Gibbs smiled. The director sat in her desk speechless. Gibbs let a small laugh escape his lips and he exited the room.

THE END.

**A/N: I actually ran into a small case of writer's block during this chapter because instead of having it planned like all the others I made it up off the top of my head. I had so much fun writing this chapter though. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review. I'd really appreciate it! **


	9. All's Fair in Love & War

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: So before I start I want to clear up that in this chapter McGee has already stolen Abby's cupcake that Ziva got for her. This is chapter nine so that means that this is my second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter Nine: All's Fair in Love & War**

It was a slow morning at NCIS headquarters and Director Shepard, team Gibbs, and Abby were sitting in the bullpen having coffee, Caff-pows, and smoothies.

"So Tim, do you still have that stuff in your desk?" Abby asked. It sounded as if she was trying to be quiet but she was failing miserably.

"What stuff?" McGee asked innocently but rather alarmed.

"That stuff you told me not to tell anyone about," Abby replied seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Abby," McGee said.

"Yes you do! You told me not to tell anyone about it, especially Tony and Ziva," the forensic scientist insisted dramatically.

"Don't tell Tony and Ziva what, exactly?" Tony asked, now extremely interested.

"Show us, McGee," Ziva said.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" the agent said nervously. Abby, who had been perched on the edge of McGee's desk, slipped down and faced McGee. By this time Jenny and Gibbs had also focused their attention on the younger members of the group.

"What are you hiding in your desk, McGoo?" Tony inquired again, this time moving from his desk to his friend's.

"Nothing! I promise!" Tim said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Abby asked, her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Open your drawer, McGee, and do not make me ask again," Ziva warned as she also walked over to McGee's desk. Gibbs and the director looked at each other with amused expressions.

"I'd listen to her, McGee," Gibbs said from his desk with a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

Timmy made no movements. Tony and Ziva looked at Abby who just shrugged. Ziva walked over to McGee "I will tell you one more time, McGee. Open the desk and show us what is inside,"

Tony walked onto the other side of McGee's desk pushed his friend and the chair he was in out of the way. Abby smiled anxiously as Tony prepared to open the desk.

As Tony opened the drawer his eyes grew large. Ziva's face was instantly one of horror and Abby looked like she was about to pop from excitement. Jenny and Gibbs had also walked over to the desk to see what it contained.

"You are a dead man!" Ziva hissed as she punched McGee in the shoulder.

"I remember this," Tony laughed as he took out a picture of Ziva in a bikini. "But that doesn't explain this other stuff,"

"That's obviously Honey Dust," Gibbs said as he nodded his head to a lilac box with golden script.

"What is this?" McGee said as he pulled out a small plastic jar of red gel.

"Body jellies," Jenny laughed as she pointed to similar green and blue jars.

"How do you know what that is?" Tony asked with a smirk before Gibbs took it off with a nice and sturdy smack to the back of the head.

"Fuzzy handcuffs?" Ziva asked as she picked up a pair of hot pink fuzzy handcuffs with a pencil.

"Criminals would be so intimidated if you arrested them with those, Probie," commented Tony.

"You okay, McGee? You look ready to have a stroke," Gibbs laughed as he looked at his red faced agent.

"I have no idea how any of this got in my desk," he said quietly, obviously traumatized.

"Well maybe you took it, because we all know that you have a thing for taking things that aren't yours, Timmy," Abby said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are we referring to that time McSticky Fingers took that exquisite cupcake from your lab? The very same one that Ziva had so generously gotten for you after you extended a kind and caring hand to her when she was in need of a place to stay?" asked their senior field agent dramatically.

"I do believe so, Special Agent DiNozzo," confirmed Abby.

"If this little incident is over with I'd like to remind you all that this is a government run facility and not a brothel. I do not want rumor circulating that I condone this sort of childish behavior from my best team," the director scolded but her eyes told everyone that she was still amused by the whole situation.

"I'll apologize on Timmy's part, Director. I'm sorry that he deemed it appropriate to hide such private matters in his desk. It was very unprofessional of him," Abby said eloquently.

"If you're apologizing on my behalf then who's going to apologize on your behalf?" McGee asked sharply, clearly not amused by her stunt.

Abby opened her mouth to spit a witty reply back at McGee but the director cut her off. "Abby, don't you have something in your lab that you have to see to?"

"Why yes, I think I do," Abby said as she turned, her black, curly pigtails bouncing with each step to the elevator.

"Get rid of that, McGee and let's try not to have a repeat of this incident, okay?" the director said with a sigh as she grabbed her coffee and headed to her office.

Ziva took the pictures of her in a bikini and ripped them as many times as she could before throwing them in the trash while Tony and Gibbs returned to their desks.

Later that morning, as the team finished up the paperwork that they had been putting off McGee stayed in a bad mood.

"Hey, McGrumpy, you still upset about the whole Abby thing?" Tony asked.

"Drop it, Tony," McGee snapped.

"Either get even or get over it," Ziva said from her desk.

Timmy looked around to make sure Gibbs wasn't around before continuing.

"How am I going to get even? Abby would kill me not to mention what Gibbs would do to me!" he shuttered at the thought, knowing that while Abby could take care of herself, Gibbs wouldn't be pleased that anyone was messing with his little girl.

"Well I have an idea," Tony smirked as he walked over to McGee's desk to talk to him about how to get Abby back.

"You coming, Zee-Va?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, Toe-Nee! I am not getting in the middle of this. I am friends with both Abby and McGee and I do not want to face Gibbs when you get caught," the Israeli woman responded. Tony shot her a mock glare and began plotting with McGee.

Abby had just returned from having her afternoon tea with Ducky and was preparing to finish a forensic analysis when she paused. Her skin prickled and she knew something was hinky. She started having a look around, making sure that nothing was missing when her vibrant green eyes made their way back to the desk in her office. She froze as horror hit her in the stomach.

Gibbs was talking with Jen in her office when the door burst open and a hysterical Abby came in, escorted by Cynthia.

"I'm sorry, Director. I didn't know what to do," Cynthia said as she handed Abby off to Gibbs who was instantly by her side.

He sat her down and anger instantly bubbled in his stomach as he took in the distraught forensic tech. "What's wrong, Abs?" he tenderly asked.

Neither Gibbs nor the director could make anything out as she cried. Jen handed her some tissue to wipe the mascara that was now running down her pale face.

The two older adults comforted Abby until she had calmed down to the point that they could understand her.

"Tell us what happened, Abs," Gibbs said as he knelt in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. Jenny sat on the arm of her chair with her arm around Abby.

"It's horrible, Gibbs. I don't understand why anyone would do this. He's innocent!" Abby sobbed.

"We can't help unless you tell us what happened," Jenny said softly as she rubbed Abby's arm affectionately.

"I'll probably never see him again though! He's defenseless and probably terrified! He needs me to take care of him!" Abby said as she broke into hysterics again.

"_**Tell me what happened,"**_ Gibbs signed in ASL.

"_**I came back from having tea with Ducky and something felt hinky, Gibbs. I know how you feel now because my gut was telling me something was wrong and it was. It was all wrong, Gibbs! How could I have not known? It's my job to protect him and I wasn't even able to do that! What kind of person am I?" **_Abby rapidly signed back. Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"Who, Abs?" Gibbs asked as Abby's crying slowed down again.

"Bert, Gibbs! Bert's been kidnapped and I need you to find him. I need you to investigate. I need him back. He needs me to take care of him. What if something bad's happened, Gibbs! What if he's hurt? What if I never see him again?!" Abby whimpered, her voice cracking with every other word.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and sighed. "I'll keep her here if you want to go take a look,"

Gibbs sighed too as he asked Abby where was the last time she had Bert.

"He was on the desk in my office undergoing aromatherapy for an anxiety attack he had this morning," Abby hiccupped.

Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes. He remembered once when Kelly had done the same thing Abby had done when she had lost one of her favorite stuffed animals, however, Kelly had been four.

Gibbs looked around Abby's lab before his eyes fell to a paper that had fallen on the floor. He's sure Abby had been too panicked to notice it so he picked it up. It was a ransom note telling her to leave twenty bucks and a sandwich in interrogation room three in three hours or she'd never see Bert again.

Gibbs crumpled the paper and headed back to the bull pen where McGee was doing something on his computer, Ziva was looking through some gun magazine, and DiNozzo was shooting paper balls into McGee's trash can and making a mess.

Gibbs threw the paper and hit McGee in the face. "I won't ask again. Give me the animal, McGee,"

McGee looked like a frightened child that had been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar without permission.

"What did McGeek do this time, Boss?" Tony asked with a smile as he came to stand beside his boss.

Gibbs head slapped Tony rather hard. "Don't play stupid, DiNozzo. Bring me the damn animal. I know you were in on this whole thing!"

"How?" Tony asked as he rubbed his smarting head.

"A sandwich?" Gibbs growled as he turned to Ziva.

"Do you have anything to do with this, David?" Ziva shook her head.

Gibbs nodded and looked back at his "sons".

"Bert's in autopsy," Tony said, suddenly finding a small piece of paper on the floor very intriguing.

"W…what?" Abby studdered as she chose that moment to enter the bullpen with Jenny.

Jenny sighed dramatically and pulled the once again hysterical girl into her arms. "Don't just stand there! Go get him!"

The boys nodded before heading to autopsy to retrieve the stuffed hippo. They arrived later empty handed and rather frantic.

"Where's Bert?" Ziva asked. They male agents just looked at each other with grim expressions.

"We're sorry, Abs. We don't know what happened," Tony began.

"We had him in there and when we went back to find him he was gone," McGee added.

"We even asked Ducky and Palmer to help us look but they can't find him either," Tony frowned.

"You two lost Bert?" Abby asked as her chin began to quiver.

"We're really sorry," McGee said sincerely.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it McGee! I may have put stuff in your desk and embarrassed you but I didn't hurt you like this. I didn't take your typewriter and lose it. I didn't lose your baby sister. I didn't break your computer. You broke my heart. You lost my hippo! You lost my Bert! Do you know how long he and I have been together? Do you know how much he's been there for me? When my parents died do you know who was there to catch my tears and make me feel better? Bert was! When Kate died do you know who was there for me at night when I was too scared to close my eyes? Bert was. He's irreplaceable and now he's gone and I'll probably never see him again. I will never be able to forgive either of you…" Abby seethed, tears rolling down her cheek. Her mascara had long since been cried away. She walked over to Gibbs and hid her face in his jacket.

"Abs…" McGee said softly. His face was red and he looked close to tears himself. Tony wasn't better off. His mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Laughter broke the awkward silence and the boys turned to eye Ziva.

"Zeeeeeee-vahhh! You ruined it!" Abby playfully scolded as she turned around with a small smile on her face.

The boys were confused until Gibbs pulled Bert from under his desk and handed him to Abby who hugged him tightly.

"But how…?" McGee asked.

"Ziva," Abby smiled as she rocked side to side with Bert still tightly in her embrace. The boys turned to Ziva.

"Well I went to autopsy after you dropped Bert off and took him here and hid him. I knew that you would go to get him as soon as Gibbs found out what you two had done and thought it would be funny to teach you two a lesson. When you two left for autopsy I gave Bert back."

"And what was the lesson?" Tony asked.

"Don't mess with my little sister because girls stick together," Ziva smiled warmly at Abby who returned it. She walked over to Ziva and with hugged her tightly, Bert sandwiched between them.

Gibbs walked to the two boys and head slapped the day lights out of them. "You two ever make her cry like that again and I will hurt you. Then I will feed you to the dogs. And the dogs I have in mind are red headed and Israeli and very vicious"

"We're really sorry we made you cry," Tony said, gulping at Gibbs' threat/promise.

"As am I," McGee agreed, equally frightened. Abby looked at Gibbs with a small smirk on her face.

"Go at it," he said. The smirk grew into a full blown smile.

"Grab your toothbrushes boys. It's going to be a long day," she laughed. The boys groaned but went to grab the cleaning supplies. They knew better than to argue after the little stunt they have just pulled. They hadn't expected Abby to get so upset but they were glad that it was over. They planned to lay off the revenge seeking for a while.

"Thing they learned better than to mess with the baby, Jethro?" Jen asked as Abby and Ziva followed the boys.

"Not really," Gibbs sighed as he watched his four "kids" walk onto the elevator, laughing and joking.

"They're going to be the death of us," she said as she tried to rub a mascara stain off her shirt.

"Wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Nor would I, Jethro. Nor would I," Jen looked up and smiled at Jethro who smiled back at her.

THE END.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if the characters are OOC, My muse is running on fumes and I'm currently flooded in at home because it's been raining for four days straight. Anyways, please review. The more reviews I get the faster the last chapter comes out! Thanks! **


End file.
